TIE Advanced
|-|TIE Advanced v1= |-|TIE Advanced x1= Summary The TIE Advanced series, also known as the TIE/ad series, were a line of advanced TIE prototypes. Sienar Fleet Systems starting developing them early on during the reign of Sheev Palpatine’s First Galactic Empire. The TIE Advanced v1 made its debut around 4 BBY. It borrowed heavily from the innovations Raith Sienar incorporated into the Star Courier known as the Scimitar, which served as a personal vessel for Darth Maul and later on Darth Sidious, and addressed many of the shortcomings in the standard TIE/ln design. It included a newer and more advanced power plant, a basic deflector shield generator, even a hyperdrive. Although it was not adopted widely by the Imperial Navy’s Starfighter Corps, it did see use with the Inquisitorious, each Inquisitor being equipped with their own personal TIE Advanced. The TIE Advanced x1 was a further advancement of the v1 line. The prototype was equipped with powerful new laser cannons, more powerful shield generators, a hyperdrive with greater range, and a tougher durasteel fuselage. Darth Vader used one from some time before 3 BBY till his death in 4 ABY. It is unknown if any other vessels of this line saw active service during the empire’s reign. Some TIE/ad x1s commandeered by the Alliance to Restore the Republic did see some use by the Saponza Gang, a Tatooine based mercenary group. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C with laser cannons. High 7-C with cluster bombs Name: TIE Advanced v1 | TIE Advanced x1 Origin: Star Wars Classification: Experimental space superiority starfighters Users: Imperial Inquisitorius | Darth Vader Length: 3.57 meters | 11.05 meters Width: Unknown | 9.5 meters Height: Unknown | 6.28 meters Material: Durasteel and Titanium alloys Needed prerequisite for use: One trained pilot Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Town level+ with its laser cannons (At least as powerful as if not more so than the L-s1 laser cannons mounted on the standard TIE/ln) | Town level+ with laser cannons (Same as the model used on the TIE Interceptor. Capable of taking out a fully shielded T-65B X-wing with a single burst). Large Town level with cluster bombs (This kind of ordnance is capable of crippling something like an AT-AT walker) Speed: Supersonic atmospheric speed (1,600+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Comparable to the likes of the TIE Interceptor). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Hyperdrive class never stated but likely at least a Class 4. Should thus be capable of covering tens of thousands of light years in around a galactic standard day) | Transonic atmospheric speed (1,200+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Can keep up with the standard TIE and the RZ-1 A-wing). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with a Class 4 hyperdrive. Capable of covering tens of thousands of light years in a galactic standard day) Durability: Large Building level+ without deflector shields (Built from stronger materials than the standard TIE and includes durasteel plating). At least Town level+ with deflector shields (Equipped with a basic deflector shield generator. Likely in the same league as that of the likes of the A-wing) | Large Building level+ without deflector shields (Has a durasteel reinforced fuselage. Should be at least as durable as the AT-DP walker). At least Town level+ with deflector shields (More powerful than the deflector shields of the T-65B X-wing. Capable of taking bursts of laser cannon fire from multiple X-wings before depleting) Range: Several kilometers with laser cannons. Weaknesses: Relatively closed off transparisteel canopy has limited field of view compared to those on traditional starfighter designs. Other than this, nothing else notable. Key: v1 | x1 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7